The guide
by Sensei200
Summary: A player's guide, who came to the world in the same simple manner of the player. A document of his thoughts and and feelings, guide learns that the key to life is helping the entities that roam the land, and maintain a neutral reputation with the world. May contain content not appropriate for children, such as (and mainly) character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, posted very recently after the first few chapters of my other Terraria fanfic. It is only the beginnings of a good story, so don't expect too much. It was inspired by a story under the title, **_"A living sacrifice"_

The guide.

He knew. The whole time, he knew that he had to die. It wasn't his fault. He was guide, and that was that. He was nothing more, nor nothing less than guide. It didn't matter; He could have been many things. He could have watched Terraria prosper, as the hallow spread across the darkness. The hero would have enquired him for his new materials. He was never relaxed, and he wished he could be. He was always scared Hero would find out. But he knew, no matter how long he hid it, that he would die in the end. He wished, with all his heart, to see the hero grow in power, to rule over Terraria. And to defeat the very entity that was created from him.

The guide's story; It is warped one; it is a heartbreaking one- but most importantly, a memorable one. Dedicated to the guide, who aided the player through thick and thin; through prosper and wealth; through pain and sorrow, and took the fatal blow to summon the keeper of the underworld.

His background was hazy; he didn't know where he was, and his only thought was that he should be helping someone. Someone who he could lead through his adventure. He sat up against a tree, as he tried to recall what was before this. What was this? He didn't know. Who was he? He didn't know. As he paced around, thinking information he obviously shouldn't know, he couldn't remain indifferent to the nag. The nag in his back, the tug for him to help. Who was he supposed to help? Too many questions, not enough answers. In his confusion, he tripped over a small log, and was sent plummeting to the ground. As he whipped the chocolate soil from his face with a quick sweep of the hand, he saw what appeared to be another being. It was small and green, jumping at random intervals. Was this who he was supposed to help? He approached it, giving it a short greeting. It replied with a confused chirping sound, as it started to hop past him. As it left, he felt a sudden depression, as if the one thing he had to help left him. Refusing to give up, he raced after it. If it couldn't be his "hero" he had to guide, he could make it company! As he caught up, the blob buzzed in an annoyed tone, and started to hop off, but thought better and stayed put, facing it's supposed front end to guide. He supposed it wanted an offering, so he looked to the ground for something of value. He saw a small mushroom. He raised an eyebrow and threw it to the slime. The slime made a satisfied buzz, as it engulfed the mushroom , dissolving it. It jumped in front of him, so he picked it up. It was gelatinous, warm to the touch, but not uncomfortably hot. It was firm, unlike how it looked, surprisingly as if it had a vertebrae. It hummed curiously, looking at him with large black eyes. They were filled with a mysterious intelligence, one that was obviously very present. Guide, mystified, looked into the black orbs and felt like he had made a friend in a world with none. Only a slight company, but company none the less. He smiled, and put the slime down, expecting it to go on it's way, but it stayed rooted to the spot. He looked at it, and it's eyes held a sadness, one that he always held. Guide saw this, as he had an extraordinary talent for reading eyes, and he shrugged and picked it up. The slime seemed to relax, becoming less firm, but not oozing. He smiled and walked with his friend in hand, toward the high sun.  
After a rather short period of time, guide encountered another slime; but this one was different than his friend. Its eyes seemed less intelligent, focusing on the task at hand, which happened to be jumping aimlessly. The other slime seemed as if it didn't notice him. Guide walked up to it, trying to give a proper greeting. It didn't even here him out. It didn't acknowledge him. It kept to its path with zealous strength; never failing to fall off beat. His slime, whom he had dubbed Jeremy, looked disgusted, and flopped in the direction of a nearby stick. Guide picked it up, and Jeremy jumped from his hands, landing next to the other slime and shaking. Guide understood, and whacked the monster upside the top. It suddenly changed in behavior, spinning around and hopping at guide. Jeremy quivered, and flew in front of guide. The two slimes collided, and the former exploded, sending Jeremy flying back several steps. Guide ran over to his limp form, shaking him. He seemed barely conscious, but not killed. He picked him up, and ran to over to a small tree trunk nearby. He placed Jeremy on the trunk, and picked a large mushroom from the ground. Jeremy seemed as if he was slipping into death, as his eternal thrumming started to stop. Guide desperately stuffed the mushroom into Jeremy, covering his eyes. He couldn't watch. Jeremy would have died, and guide would be left alone, if it weren't for him noticing the small pile of slime that was his enemy. He ran over, scooping up bits, and ran back to Jeremy. He found the spot that was missing, and shoved the slime there. Jeremy suddenly seemed more alive, and started thrumming again. He looked up at guide with wonder filled eyes and would have grinned, if he had a mouth. Guide smiled and gently lifted him off the trunk, but he shook, and suddenly, guide felt another consciousness connect with his. He let it in freely, as it spoke the words in a small and light voice,  
"Please, put me down. I can hop along." Guide was astonished, but put him down. That's when guide learned the power of reaching into a consciousness; talking to one whom he didn't understand. He mentally reached for Jeremy's consciousness, and scolded,  
"You know, you shouldn't have done what you did. I would have been fine, and you almost just died." Jeremy's eyes looked at the ground as he replied innocently,  
"I didn't want you to get hurt though." Guide shook his head and started to keep exploring.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got a review. I wish I could thank you properly, but I, with hesitation, give my thanks to an anonymous guest. I wasn't going to continue, but you saved this story. Thank you guest.

~Maxwell Trapp/ sensei200

Chapter 2...

With Jeremy the slime skipping behind him, Guide continued to roam aimlessly. He and Jeremy had exchanged thoughts for quite some time, at some intervals stopping entirely just to talk. Jeremy had given him a scoop of the one thing he didn't understand: what is Terraria. All of the other thoughts placed in his head fit perfectly except for this nagging one. The slime eagerly explained that Terraria was the event of a player being whisked into a parallel universe where the rules of physics were completely defied, and Einstein apparently had no control of. Strange things could happen here, and the night wasn't safe.  
"Am I the... Player? I seem like the tutorial giver, not the playing piece." Guide said in a flat tone of voice, betraying nothing.  
"No, the player is yet to arrive. But you are indeed a living tutorial, and I will help you carry the terrible burden." Jeremy said kindly.  
"Terrible... What?" Guide asked, confused.  
"It isn't easy. One of the criteria for players is that they must be stubborn and never willing to lose." The slime replied very cautiously. The guide rolled his eyes.  
"What good are criteria in the wilderness?" Guide asked, mind cranking to a halt.  
"Well, professionals have standards ya know..." Jeremy started, pausing as if to remember something, "Oh yes! Be polite!" Guide pictured a player with shining armor chopping the head off the one of the night's vicious fauna (of which he came packed with knowledge of, batteries not included) before saying a sarcastic apology, "Be efficient!" Guide imagined a player blasting the head's off dozens of monsters with one well aimed arrow.  
"And always have a plan to win every fight the moment you start!"  
Guide started to picture the player preparing for the fight with the-  
"NO!" Guide shrieked before falling prostrate, "WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE!?" Jeremy was thoroughly startled and confused, jumping backwards and slipping on a deposit of iron.  
"What on Earth...?" Jeremy started before going back into guide's consciousness, so he could be heard. Fortunately, he understood what guide said well enough even throughout conscience withdrawal. He did however, wish to see what brought guide to this change. When he entered guide's now unconscious mind, he only saw one image: a linen doll, shaped exactly like guide, being held in the hands of a horribly tired and shaken player, with regret filling his expression. Bitter tears streaked his face, leaving small lines down his cheek. He held it above the lava, in a landscape made of the ashes of the dead. He had to sacrifice guide to even begin the fight, which seemed almost too much for poor guide to have plaguing his mind.

Sorry for short but sweet chapter; I didn't have much time or material on me.


End file.
